


Steven the Videogame Protagonist

by goodyfresh



Category: Asura's Wrath, Dark Souls (Video Games), God of War (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dissociation, F/M, Future Fic, Gaming, Humor, Parody, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodyfresh/pseuds/goodyfresh
Summary: Steven discovers the power to become the protagonists in videogames, but finds that it isn't nearly as fun as he thought it would be. This is just a short dark-comedy fic.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Steven the Videogame Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this crazy thought. If Steven can create television-shows and transfer his mind into characters in them, then couldn't he also combine his astral-projection and technological-manipulation abilities to literally become characters in videogames? At first Steven thinks this will be very fun, but he quickly discovers that being videogame protagonists is traumatic. Unfortunately, his savior-complex won't allow him to just quit now that he's started.

**Connie:** "So Steven, how are you liking the new consoles I got you as a gift before you left town?"

 **Steven** : _**Thousand-yard-stare**_ "I've seen some things, Connie... things I can now never forget no matter how much I want to."

 **Connie:** "W... what? Steven, are you okay? It's just videogames, right? What's wrong?"

 **Steven:** "Just videogames... JUST videogames you say? Do you have ANY idea what those poor game protagonists go through? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ASURA AND KRATOS TO LOSE THEIR FAMILIES, CONNIE? Do you have ANY idea what it's like for Link to be trying to climb a cliff, only for it to start raining and he FALLS TO HIS HORRIBLE DEATH, knowing the whole way down that his doom is inevitable, or for him to just be running across Hyrule Field on a sidequest only to suddenly find himself assaulted by six Guardians simultaneously?"

 **Connie:** "Steven, you're scaring me! What's your deal right now? They're just games, really!"

 **Steven:** "Even Mario, Sonic, and Kirby, the ones who have it the easiest, do you have ANY IDEA of the HARDSHIPS they face? Do you? DO YOU?!"

 **Connie:** "Steven, oh my stars, you have to tell me what's going on with you, what's wrong?"

 **Steven:** "What's wrong, Lysand... I mean Connie, is that IT'S THE DAWN OF THE THIRD DAY, AND I FAILED ANJU AND KAFEI! What's WRONG is that that I couldn't save Asriel while remaining a pacifist! What's WRONG is how that evil bastard Ares tricked me into killing my own family, MY OWN WIFE AND CHILD! What's WRONG is that I died, only to be resurrected many ages later with everyone I ever loved now dead and gone!"

 **Connie:** "Oh heavens, Steven, have you been using your powers to become the protagonists in videogames?!"

 **Steven, in a new voice as he shapeshifts into the Chosen Undead:** "The one you knew as Steven is gone; now there is only the Undead. I shall destroy the Lords, but I shall not Link the Fire. I shall usher in the Age of Dark; _hail your new Dark Lord!_ "

 **Connie:** "Oh FUCK I should NOT have bought you _Dark Souls: Remastered_ for the Switch!"


End file.
